


The Heir

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Omega Hannibal, brief mention of attempted rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: The Royal House of Lecter was in an uproar.For the first time in nearly a hundred years, the King’s only son had just presented as an omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts), [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



The Royal House of Lecter was in an uproar.

For the first time in nearly a hundred years, the King’s only son had just presented as an omega. The queen fainted, dead on her feet, the butler helping her to a fainting couch as the King was assured that the queen still had plenty of child bearing years left to produce a legitimate male heir.

The next pregnancy took several years later than was planned, though once the queen was with child the impending birth was heralded as an answer to prayers. The castle was devoted entirely to ensuring the queen gave birth. The king’s son turned twelve that season and was ostracized by his classification even in his own household, which caused him to retreat into solitude.

When the queen gave birth to a girl there were murmurs, though it was mentioned that an alpha female could inherit the throne. It was not common, though it was done.

Mischa was an alpha, presenting at ten in Hannibal’s twenty-second year celebration which again kept the prince forgotten.

The following winter, amidst heavy snowfall, the royal palace was attacked and the sole survivor was the only royal no one wanted to acknowledge: the omega.

But there was no other heir, the laws demanded a legitimate Lecter heir through birth, so Hannibal was named King Consort and a council was appointed to figure out how to obtain an alpha king and the balls began.  
Year after year, ball after ball, the prince never was accepting of a single alpha. Kings, queens, princes, princesses, and commoners alike were invited but none were able to catch Hannibal’s attention.

Not until a rival country stole the King Consort in the night. 

The blackguard King Verger had decided he would bed the notoriously fickle omega himself to take over both lands.

Hannibal fought tooth and nail to keep from being assaulted and barely managed to escape with his life running into the woods only to loose consciousness out barely half way through the forest.

When Hannibal woke he smelled the most intoxicating smell and moaned, “Alpha.”

He felt a hand on his forehead, a cooling touch and comforting in its gentleness. “No, I’m not a…”

Hannibal opened his eyes and looked into a crystal clear blue gaze, the young man sat on the edge of a makeshift cot looking quite worried for him. He took a deep breath, the scent fainter now.

“You have not yet presented.”

The young man bristled, taking a cloth from by the bed and reaching out to wipe his brow.

“Of course I have.”

Hannibal could see the blush in the young man’s cheeks. “You do not smell as strong as you should, that is how I know.”

The young man ignored his observation and moved to stand but Hannibal grabbed his arm. 

“Am I still in Merlia?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal stiffened. “Your king…”

The angry look in the young man’s eyes gave Hannibal pause.

“That man is NOT my king.”

The tension left Hannibal at once, his body growing more comfortable around this stranger knowing they shared a common enemy.

“Who is?”

The young man took away the cloth, and looked away as he murmured, “The king is dead,” he closed his eyes, “His family slaughtered in the invasion and Mason got away with usurping the throne through fear.”

Hannibal knew Verger had taken the throne and done away with any surviving heirs to it, but hearing it coming from this young man gave him pause.

“You knew them? The royals?”

There was a sad smile when the young man looked at him again. “Yes, we were close.”

“I am sad to say I have never had the pleasure.” 

The young man looked at him, “The King was fair and strong, and the Queen was beautiful in her gentleness.” 

He then stood up and left Hannibal alone most of the evening except to bring thin broth that warmed the omega down to his bones.

When they parted the last words Hannibal heard were, “Sleep well,” and the King Consort did until a nightmare wearing King Mason’s face woke him abruptly.

Fear, cold and curdling in his belly at the memory made him shiver. The touch to his hand should have startled but Hannibal had smelled the ready to present alpha coming even before he reached out to comfort.

“Are you all right?”

Hannibal grabbed hold and squeezed, nails digging into the young man’s hand.

“I bit him,” he growled, “tore into the side of his face and think perhaps he may have lost an ear.”

A chuckle came as his young savior sat down on the edge of the bed, the hand in his settling now. “I hope you did,” he sighed, “My name is Will.”

“Hannibal.”

“Yes, I know. When you arrived in the kingdom there were all but trumpets announcing Mason’s victory.”

Hannibal loosened his grip but did not let go. “You are going to present as an alpha,” A tensing from Will, but no denial, so he continued, “And I need safe passage home to Baltare.”

“What does one thing have to do with the other?”

Hannibal let his grip loosen entirely and ran his hand up Will’s arm.

“I am nearing the end of my cycle to procreate,” he hated to speak of his age and felt his lip curl, “And have never been intrigued by a single alpha in nearly thirty five seasons as I am to you.”

Will shivered, leaning into the touch on his arm, “I am not sure I understand.”

Hannibal grabbed hold of his arm, yanking Will on top of him. He could smell lust, fear, and just scratching beneath the unmistakable scent of alpha.

“I know you are the rightful king to this land,” he whispered and felt Will attempt to move but held him there, “Do not try to deny it. No one speaks of a royal family that way if they were not a part of them.”

Will’s mouth was near his neck, the warmth in him rising the closer they were together. “What are you doing to me?”

Hannibal kissed his ear, the shudder going through Will making him rise in warmth and feel the slick he never had problems concealing start to develop between his thighs.

“Waking you up,” he lifted Will’s chin and wished the scant flecks of moonlight were enough to illuminate Will further, “Because we will need each other if we are to defeat this threat and I want no other to be my alpha.”

Will was burning up now, whimpering, “You don’t know me.”

Hannibal smiled, touching his face.

“Then we will have no problems with silly things such as love or attachment.”

Will sat up abruptly, staggering back.

“No,” he said hoarsely, “I…I will not be your stud horse and I will not be manipulated. I will guide you home in exchange for safe harbor in your kingdom. Please stay in bed. Goodnight.”

Hannibal wanted to follow but he found he couldn’t, already feeling trapped by his sudden want of Will. He wanted to please him, to know more about Will’s last few years alone and see if they mirrored times of his own.

For the first time, Hannibal wanted an alpha who apparently did not want him.

Cold rejection seeped through Hannibal and felt nothing but awful, turning back to his bed and wondering if Will was rutting into his hand at the thought of him. He no longer felt slick, the rejection and Will leaving had cured him of that burden, but he found   
himself wanting to feel it.

Hannibal had found his alpha, but his alpha was not interested, and he must respect that.

He fell asleep from sheer exhaust, lingering scent of Will helping finally when he buried his face into the linen.

Will woke with the sun, Hannibal heard him moving about and left the bedroom he had been given to find breakfast already waiting: bread and eggs.

“You have chickens?”

Will did not smile. “Yes. My f…the man who raised me left about a dozen after he passed. There is a pen for them out back."

Hannibal sat down and they are silently, the tension still high between them. He could smell Will fully now, all alpha, and wanted to bury his face in the scent.

“I apologize for my presumptions last night.”

Will paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, frowning.

“Presumptions?”

Hannibal found himself unable to look up when he spoke. “That you were interested in being my alpha. That you were so easily manipulated by something so callous as want.”

A clang as the fork dropped, followed by a loud laugh that made Hannibal look up and see Will’s head thrown back.

“You think I do not want you?” Will smiled, shaking his head, “I presented after being late nearly seven years for it and my bed linens are covered in evidence of my want for you.”

Hannibal was confused, though his body warmed thinking of Will succumbing to pleasure thinking of him. “You said no quite firmly.”

Will picked up his fork, stabbing his eggs before bringing them to his mouth.

“I said I did not want to be your stud,” he smiled, “I did not say I did not want to be your alpha.”

Hannibal smiled, the words warming him and he took a deep whiff of Will’s amused scent.

“But?”

Will took his hand then, holding it tight. “But I want to court you properly, like a real King would court you.”

Hannibal felt his smile widen.

“You are going to court me in the midst of this war? While we take back your thrown? While we return me to mine?”

Will kissed his hand, “Yes.”

Hannibal licked his lips. “I accept your wish to court me.”

They shared secret smiles throughout breakfast, but did not let go of hands.

Hannibal felt lighter and more excited than he had in years.

He had found an alpha, who did want him despite his advancing age, and he was going to go home with Will to raise an army.

For once, the attention was on him and he would be useful to Will so as not to lose that.

Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand tightly.

He would not lose this.

Not when it had only just begun.


End file.
